Compromising Situations
by dinosaurxrawrxo
Summary: Hotch's sister joins the BAU after Emily passed away, despite his requests. It's hard enough to hide a secret from your team, but when you throw a family member into the mix it gets even harder and when she becomes suspicious, situations are compromised.
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

Compromising Situations- Part One

**Summary: **Hotch's sister joins the BAU after Emily passed away, despite his requests. It's hard enough to hide a secret from your team, but when you throw a family member into the mix it gets even harder and when she becomes suspicions, situations are compromised.

**Authors Note: I tried writing this a couple months ago, But I was already writing a couple other stories at the time. This time I'm not so I decided to write! **

**Not many people like O/C focuses in Criminal Minds stories, and that's exactly why, it's an O/C and not a CM character. But don't worry. There is a LOT of the other team members in this story. Mostly Hotch, but everyone else is in it a LOT.**

**Please, please leave a review to let me know what you think. Even if you're not that interested, let me know what I can change! :]**

**Agent Seaver was never in this... except that one part, the episode 'what happens at home', incase I ever mention her.**

**Here's the banner if you wanna check it out, just remove the spaces. http:/i51 . tinypic . com/20j1enb . Jpg**

**If I get to 10 reviews on this chapter, I'll take a prompt from that 10th reviewer and ANY character and/or characters and I'll write them a one-shot!**

**I REALLY hope you like it. PLEASE review!**

"No, Aaron, you are being completely insensitive to the situation. This is a big thing for me, why can't you just be okay with it? I understand I might be invading on your territory because it's _your _team, but I was offered this position." Scarlett Hotchner told her brother, Aaron Hotchner, who found out his younger sister would be taking the spot of Emily Prentiss in the BAU from chief Erin Strauss.

"It doesn't have anything to do with the territory. You should have talked to me about it first." He was upset because she didn't talk to him first, even though she's old enough to make her own decisions. That wasn't the main reason why he was so upset with the situation.

"Incase you didn't remember, I'm 26 and I don't have to consult with you every time something comes up in my life." She told him.

"Exactly. You're 26, you have other options." Hotch said, Scarlett raised her eyebrows. "Why don't you want to stay at your job anymore?" Scarlett laughed.

"Well, for one thing, it's a desk job. I've been a Special Agent for a year and a half, not to mention working for the FBI for 2 full years, and that academy. I didn't go through the academy just to deal with a desk job that hardly gets me any time in the field." she told him, her job didn't require much getting out, and that's what she joined the FBI for; she wanted to do the things her brother did. Not be cooped up all day at a desk. Hotch let out a sigh; he knew he was defeated.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, Scarlett nodded.

"Yes." she said, she sounded completely sure, Hotch let out a sigh and nodded. There was so much he needed to talk to her about, well, there was so much he _wanted _to talk to her about. But she was right, she's 27. Not 7. He needed to except that.

_**x x x**_

"As you all know, it's been crucial that we need a new team member on this team." Hotch began with the team after calling them into the conference room first thing that morning. He made sure to tell them it wasn't a case as he went around the BAU calling them in. "Strauss requested an Agent that didn't have a lot of time in the field, but when they were in the field they exceeded the expectations that they were given." he started to explain, he didn't just want to introduce them to her right away. He knew they would probably think that he invited her in and she didn't work for the position; which she did. He let out a small sigh."If there's one thing we know a lot about, it's change." he was thinking about what happened to JJ almost a year ago, and what just happened to Emily just 2 months ago. "Things are going to be changing a lot from here on out, and even if you might not be ready for it, I would like you to give these changes a chance." he said, he didn't want the team to have mixed feelings about his _sister _coming in. It wouldn't be a secret that they were brother and sister either. Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia already knew that it was his sister; she checked to see who was in the line-up to become part of their team next. She was very protective of her team, she didn't want the wrong person coming in. "The Agent that Strauss requested here is my sister, Scarlett. She's in a meeting with Strauss right now and will be coming down shortly, I would like all of you to contribute in supervising her and showing her the ropes whenever needbe." he said as he looked down. "And all of you know the other Agent."

Jennifer Jareau stood in the doorway of the conference room, Agent David Rossi had asked her to consider taking the position back, regardless of what Strauss may have said. He knew the team needed her back. She couldn't decline the offer, her job was nice at the Pentagon, but it wasn't the same as the BAU. She would always look at her co-workers at the Pentagon as just that. Co-workers. Not anyone she'd want to grab a drink with after a long day of work. After all that's happened, JJ was now more mature, her being _forced _to go to the Pentagon was a wake up call, regardless of how her life would change because of her son, Henry Jareau who was now almost 4.

The only person besides Hotch who knew JJ was coming was Rossi, because he was the one that asked her to consider taking her position back. Penelope had no idea, her first thought was _I didn't see her name in the file! _After her jaw dropped half open.

Next to Penelope was Agent Derek Morgan, who raised his eyebrows the second he looked at her and he smiled. He There was no doubt in his mind that Jennifer Jareau would be back. She was unbeatable.

Agent/Dr. Spencer Reid was sitting next to Morgan, he was shocked that JJ was back. He didn't expect it, but at the same time he did.

Rossi was smiling at the rest of the team members facial expressions.

Then there was Hotch. He was glad JJ was coming back, he was shocked that Strauss didn't try to protest. He figured after all this team as been through, she turned human for once and let Rossi decide what would be right.

"Welcome back JJ." Hotch said with a small smile as he walked past her and to his office, JJ smiled as she looked at everyone else.

"I just put some case files on your desks," she mentioned, Morgan groaned as he stood up with his coffee mug in his hand.

"Man, JJ, you've been here for 5 minutes and you're already making us work?" he said with a smirk as he walked past her.

"I can give you a few more files if you want." JJ said with a smile, Morgan chuckled.

"Thanks, I'm good." he said with a smile as he walked away, JJ smiled as she looked over at Scarlett Hotchner who was walking up to the glass doors.

"See you guys later." she said to Reid, Garcia and Rossi before out the back door of the conference room and to the right, she walked down stairs become walking out to where the small kitchen in the BAU was and met Scarlett as she walked towards her desk. "Hey, Scarlett.." JJ called as she caught up with her, Scarlett stopped and looked at her.

"Oh, hey JJ." she said with a small smile, they met for the first time 5 months ago in Starbucks, when Scarlett told her who she was JJ automatically knew she was Hotch's sister, so that sparked a conversation and Scarlett has even babysat Henry a couple of times since then, one time being Emily's funeral when JJ and Will both went.

"How did your meeting with Strauss go?" JJ asked, she just wanted to check in, especially after her meeting with Strauss, even though it was about her being there.

"It was fine... just long.. and kinda boring.. how most meetings are." she said with a small laugh, JJ nodded.

"Well, if you need anything, let me know... my doors always open, most of the time I'm not even in there, so call me on my cell. There's also a few case files on your desk, if you need help with that just ask any of the boys." JJ said, Scarlett nodded.

"Thanks JJ." Scarlett said as she walked over to her desk, which was next to the desk that Emily used to have, which was across from Reid's desk. So, Scarlett sat across from Morgan, who glanced up at her as she sat down. Scarlett looked at the first case file for a couple seconds before looking up at Morgan. "Is there a problem?" she asked, Morgan let out a small chuckle. Knowing that she didn't mean it in a condescending or rude way.

"No, not at all." he told her. "I was just admiring your hair. It's pretty light... I mean, you are Hotch's sister and all. He has dark hair." Morgan said, Reid shot him a glare, wondering why he would say that. He actually knew that Morgan was trying to bust her chops, but he didn't understand _why_.

"Have you seen my brother Sean's hair? His hair is blonde." Scarlett answered.

"Why is it orange?" Morgan asked.

"It's not _orange_." Scarlett said as she rolled her eyes and looked down at her case file.

"It's pretty orange." Morgan said.

"Stop, Morgan. It's not funny anymore." Reid said, Morgan raised his eyes as he looked at him.

"What's wrong with you? You gotta crush or something?" he asked him with a serious face.

"No, Morgan. Just shut up." Reid said as he shook his head and looked at his file.

"Don't tell me to shut up, Reid."

"If you two are done bickering..." Scarlett cut in as Reid was about to say something back, it was probably good that she did, too. "Can someone tell me what I'm supposed to be doing with these? I know I'm supposed to look through it, but what do I do from there?"she asked, Morgan looked over at Reid, who then looked at her.

"You take the information from the case file to write a profile as best as you can from the information. One of us or Hotch will look them over when you're finished to make sure you're doing it correctly and not missing anything." Reid said.

"Thank you _Reid_." Scarlett said as she looked at Morgan before looking down at her file, Morgan chuckled and then thought, _how the hell did she know his name_... then, _oh. _He realized he had said it before, then shook his head before getting back to work.

_**x x x**_

"Conference room, please." Hotch said as he walked past them to the conference room, 15 minutes before they normally would go to the conference room for a briefing, so they knew it had to be a case, all except Scarlett really, who was new to this whole thing; obviously because it was her first day. Morgan sighed as he got up, Reid just shrugged as he got up, Scarlett just followed. They sat down at their normal spots, Scarlett sat at Emily's old spot, which made everyone glance at her simultaneously, but only for a second. "Over the course of 2 months there has been at least a dozen murders in Auburn, NE."

"Why isn't JJ doing this?" Reid asked as Hotch gave them each a notepad.

"She wont be joining us for this case, unfortunately. She will be working here with Garcia." Hotch said. "The local police think it's by the same person, and it looks like it is. This is how their bodies were found, there is evidence of rape and ligature marks on each of their wrists." Hotch said as he pulled he pictures up on the screen. 6 were up at that moment, each of the victims were women in their early to late 20s. "They were stabbed multiple times."

"It took them 2 months to contact us?" was Morgan's first reaction.

"They discovered the first body 10 weeks ago, and didn't find the others until about 2 weeks ago, they thought they had it under control until he killed again day later, which was apart from his regular pattern."

"In a small town like Auburn, Nebraska with a population of roughly 3,230 people, you'd think they'd notice if there were more than 12 girls being murdered." Reid said, Scarlett was the only one who looked at him; she had no idea Dr. Reid's abilities, such as having an eidetic memory and an incredibly high IQ.

"They don't know who they are, they were found without any form of identification. They're not sure whether or not they're residents. The coroner is running their fingerprints, but it will take a couple of days for that to come back."Hotch answered.

"He tied their wrists together, so he's worried they'll get away. Did he inject them with anything?" Morgan asked, Hotch looked at the sheet.

"There were traces of Ketamine in their system." Hotch said.

"And he injected them? Either he's scared of them running away or he gets off on it." Rossi mentioned.

"They want us there as soon as possible, we'll finish this on the jet." Hotch told the team as he walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2: No Other Choice

Compromising Situations- Part Two

**Authors Note: Thanks for ALL the reviews. I've selected and talked to the 10th reviewer, I'll let you know when the one shot is up. **

**I'm glad you guys like it so much! I was kind of shocked at the reviews I got, so THANK YOU.**

**Sorry it took so long, It'll take around 3 days to post each part because final season is up and I've got major studying to do. I hope you can understand!**

**Just letting you know, the information about the trains in here is by no means true, I just needed to so it would fit.**

**PLEASE review and let me know what you think!**

"Let's review," Hotch said after everyone was situated and the plane had taken off. They had a 2 hour flight to Nebraska. Which would be almost 3 hours on a commercial airline. He was sitting with Reid and Morgan at the table, Scarlett sat at another table with Rossi sort of across from her; his chair was facing the opposite direction.

"He's a power-authority rapist; but he's afraid of them getting free, which is why he sedates them." Rossi mentioned without looking up from his paper.

"Which could mean he has had an experience where the girl did get away, or almost did." Morgan went off from what Rossi said, as he usually did. Scarlett mumbled something under her breath as she read the case file, not meaning to and everything directed their attention to her. She noticed and looked up at everyone. She had a tendency to do that, and that's why Hotch raised his eyebrows.

"None of these girls had traces of any other drugs in their system, which means they were clearly not prostitutes, but this guy obviously knows where to abduct them without anyone seeing; or thinking twice about it. And finding a girl in their mid to late 20's, generally petite is hard to find, and considering how many girls have been killed in the course of 10 weeks.. the abductions must not be local... or the victims were traveling..." she said, playing off of her mistake of mumbling. She probably wouldn't have spoken up as quickly if she hadn't. Hotch smiled slightly, she wasn't a professional profiler, and it was her first day, but her response was really good. Rossi smiled also, Morgan raised his eyebrows, he started thinking the same thing.

"The likely hood of that is very high." Reid spoke up, it was true. He was actually surprised, the likely hood of her saying that her first day was very slim.

"JJ?" Hotch asked as he stood up and walked in the back of the plane to talk to her, coming back a few seconds later while looking at his phone. "They found another body... this time it was in a different area." he told them. "When we land, Rossi and I will go to the police department, the rest of you can go to the crime scene. We'll be there in about an hour." Hotch said before going to sit off in the corner, he got much more work done when he did. The plane landed an hour later and they went where they were supposed to go; Hotch and Rossi back to the police station, Reid, Morgan and Scarlett went to the crime scene.

"I told you to take the interchange between 128 and 75 is the worst interchange in Nebraska." Reid said as they all got out of the car.

"Will you let it go?"

"All I'm saying is you should have went straight to 75 from the airport." Reid said.

"I'm not gonna say it again. Let it go. Or I'll slap you." Morgan told him, Reid nodded.

"Just like the interchange between the 405 and 101 Freeway. But you didn't listen to me that time, either." Reid said, getting a glare from Morgan, Scarlett let out a small laugh as they went under the caution tape and the detective walked over to them.

"Agent Morgan?" he asked, walking over, Morgan nodded and they shook hands.

"Yeah, this is Agent Reid and Agent-" Morgan paused as the detective looked at her and reached his hand out to shake hers.

"Scarlett's fine." she said, the detective nodded.

"I told them you can check anything out, I gotta get back to the police department. If you have any questions, Agent Hotchner has my number." he said as he walked away. Scarlett looked at Morgan and Reid, who both walked over to where the body was found. The bodies were all dumped in the woods, this one was no exception. After Hotch realized what he said on the plane, he wanted to take back saying that Morgan, Reid and Scarlett would go to the crime scene and him and Rossi would go back to the police department. If he thought it through, like he did afterwords, he would have asked Rossi to go to the crime scene instead of Scarlett. But then he told himself that Scarlett was 26 and he could no longer try to protect her so much. He just didn't want _that _to be the first dead body she saw on her first case with the BAU. The body of the girl was still there, JJ had asked them to leave the body so they could go over and see the exact way the UnSub worked.

"He dumps them like their trash.." Reid mentioned as they walked over to the girl that was laying there, like she was in fact dumped like trash. Morgan and Scarlett both looked at the body.

"They were injected... dead weight is harder to carry..." Scarlett mentioned.

"She was dragged also... by her heals." Morgan said as he pointed to the trail that looked like two heals being dragged.

"Did they search the woods? Maybe we can see how far and long she was dragged." Reid said as he looked off.

"The trail disappears 36 feet or so, we didn't look beyond there." One of the investigators mentioned.

"You two go check it out, I'll stay here and check out the body." Morgan said as he squatted down to get a closer look at the body, Reid glanced at Scarlett as he walked past her and they started walking along the side of where the victim was dragged, Scarlett following close behind.

"Hotch told me you were a doctor.." It was awkward for Scarlett to cal her brother 'Hotch', but it was much less awkward than saying 'my brother'.

"I have doctorates in Math, Chemistry and Engineering." He answered, Scarlett's eyes slightly widened, as he continued. "I also have B.A.'s in Psychology and Sociology." he answered.

"And how old were you?"Scarlett retorted.

"I'm 29.." he answered. Scarlett nodded and after a few seconds of silence,"What about you?" he asked, Scarlett looked up at him, she didn't expect him to ask that.

"I have a Masters in Criminology and a B.A. in Psychology." she answered, Reid nodded as they continued walking, the trail ended, but they continued on in the same path that the body would have been dragged in.

"It looks like the UnSub is probably trying to trick us..." Reid said, Scarlett looked at him as he looked at the ground that looked like someone dumped an access of leaves on. Then he looked behind Scarlett, the behind him. "Over here.." Reid said as he began walking over, Scarlett raised her eyebrows as she followed him, he stopped at a small ditch where a river used to flow, but was not drained out. "It looks like our UnSub has been doing this for quite a while.." Reid said as he looked at the ground, where there was dirty, white body parts sticking out of the mud, Scarlett raised her eyes.

_**x x x**_

"We know how he's been getting away with killing them." JJ said over the computer screen after everyone got back to the police department a few hours later after getting the CSI team back to where Reid and Scarlett were. Garcia was sitting next to her. "We just looked through ViCap and it turns out each of these victims were traveling, by train. They got off the S.A.C train that goes northbound, each of the victims got off the 4:22 train and went to the F.T.L train that goes west. Now, from what I understand by this map there are two ways to get to the other train station, either they could take Jackson Road, a back road, which brings them right across and it's about a mile and a half, but they'd have to cross the tracks or they could go a longer way, which is 20 miles.." JJ read off the computer screen.

"Thanks JJ." Hotch said as he looked at all of them, then the time. "It's 4. Let's go."

_**x x x**_

They got there 10 minutes later and found that there was a shuttle that went the longer way, it was to big to fit on the other back road.

"So what do we do? Wait to see who gets in the car with him?" Morgan asked.

"Even then, the odds of him telling us are very slim. We gave them the profile," they gave the police and media a profile less than an hour ago. "He will most likely kill her before we get there." he answered, Hotch let out a sigh.

"We can re-direct everyone to the shuttle..."

"But even then, he'll come back again until he finds a victim." Rossi said. Hotch sighed.

"Or his urge to kill will get worse and he'll kill more." Reid mention. Hotch was stumped. This was the only time he truly was.

"Unless." Rossi said, Hotch looked at him, as did everyone else. "We can get a young girl in their mid to late 20s to walk down that road and get in the car with him." Rossi said, everyone but Hotch looked at Scarlett, Hotch just looked at Rossi.

"I can't allow that." Hotch said.

"Come on, man. We have no other way, more girls are going to die." Morgan said, he didn't want to put Scarlett in that position, but it was like they had no other choice.

"Let me re-fraise that. I _wont_ allow it." Hotch said, this time he was looking over at Morgan.

"Why won't you?" Morgan asked. Hotch looked at him.

"Because I can't put a probationary Agent in that situation,"

"You can't say that because she's your sister." Morgan said while Hotch was speaking.

"**Not **because she is my sister." Hotch finished after Morgan did, Morgan shook his head and turned around.

"What do I do?" Scarlett asked, she knew she couldn't just stand there and let another girl get killed. Everyone looked at her.

"Scarlett-" Hotch said, Scarlett looked at him.

"What do I do?" she asked, Hotch let out a sigh as he looked at Rossi, then back at Scarlett.

"It's 4:18. The train gets here in 4 minutes..." Hotch said, he could tell by the way Scarlett looked at him that she wasn't going to give up. Her drive was too strong. "Go wait for everyone to get off, Morgan, go down on the platform and let everyone know they have to take the shuttle. Reid, wait by the stairs with Rossi to make sure no one walks." he said, they all nodded as they walked away to their stations, Scarlett was walking back to the car. "Scarlett..." he said.

"Don't try to talk me out of it. I need to do this..." she said as she pulled her work shoes off and put regular sneakers on.

"I know." he said with a nod. "I'm not going to.." he said as she put her shoes in her back pack and looked at him. "I'm proud that you're doing this. And I know you know you don't have to... the only reason why I'm allowing this is because I'm afraid we have no other choice." he said, Scarlett nodded as she pulled her dress jacket off, leaving her in a white t-shirt and a pair of gray skinny jeans.

"So," Scarlett said. "What do I need to do?" she asked.

"Keep your gun somewhere where you can grab it easily.." Hotch told her. "We can't just pull him over if you just get in the car with him... if he tries to do something or says something, then I need you to say so and we'll be right there. The minute he looks away from you, point the gun to his head." Hotch said as he handed her an earpiece to put in her right ear. "Don't let him see this." he said, Scarlett nodded as she put it in her ear, he put the wire behind her neck and own the back of her shirt as the detective walked over.

"The trains pulling up." he told them, they both nodded as he walked away and Hotch looked at her.

"Just wait for my signal and start walking." Hotch told her as he walked away, Scarlett let out a breath as she nodded and put the backpack on her back.


	3. Chapter 3: Interviews

Compromising Situations- Part Two

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! They're very much appreciated. **

**I hope you like this part. That one-shot is coming soon!**

**Please review, thanks!**

"You're doing this for a good reason..." Scarlett mumbled to herself as she walked over to her position, which was right where a bunch of people were walking out. She was only mumbling it to herself because she was just thinking of _why _she got herself into it. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder as she let out a sigh. She noticed Reid and Rossi letting people know, as was Hotch, there weren't a lot of people there; about 20 or so. Hotch looked over at Scarlett and nodded, Scarlett nodded as Hotch walked towards the car as did everyone else. There were no more people getting off the train. Scarlett started walking towards the street.

"How are you doing?" she heard Hotch say in her ear, Scarlett reached up on her shoulder and pressed the button to talk.

"Fine," she answered.

"Do you see anything suspicious?" he asked, she turned the corner and they could no longer see her.

"Not yet," she said as she heard a car engine and then the noise of tires on a gravel road. "Someone's coming..." she said again as she let go of the button and adjusted her back pack on her shoulder as she heard the screech of the car breaks.

"You need a ride?"she heard a male voice say, Scarlett let out a breath as she looked over at him. "I assume you're going to the train station?" he asked. He looked similar to their profile, early to late 30s, attractive enough for the girls to trust him.

"Nah, I'm fine..." Scarlett said with a smile as she looked ahead and took another step, waiting for him to say something.

"Are you sure? I'm heading that way anyway. It's a long walk.." he mentioned, Scarlett stopped and looked at him.

"Sure." she smiled as she took her backpack off her back and walked over to the car, opening the door and putting her bag on the right side of her legs, with it unzipped slightly so she could grab her gun when she needed to. "Thank you," she said, he smiled.

"No problem, I live down the road anyway." he said as he started driving again. "I'm Scott." he said, Scarlett smiled.

"I'm Scarlett." she answered, he smiled.

"Where are you headed, Scarlett?" he asked, she thought off the spot and answered.

"Kansas City." she answered, he nodded as he looked forward.

"And why is that?" he asked her.

"I don't know..." Scarlett shrugged. "Just to start over, I guess."she answered.

"How is it going in there? Is it him?" Hotch answered her, Scarlett put her hand on her shoulder.

"That's cool." he said.

"I think so." Scarlett said right after as she pressed the button and looked down, Scarlett looked at him when he turned onto a road that was in the middle of the woods, just two tire tracks. "This isn't the way to the station..." she told him.

"Do you need us to come in?" she heard Hotch ask, Hotch could only hear the things she said when she pressed the button, so he didn't hear her say that this wasn't the way to the station.

"I know." he answered, Scarlett's eyes slightly widened as she pressed the button.

"Yes." she mumbled.

"What?" he asked. Meanwhile, Hotch yelled at them to go and they drove off. Scarlett looked at him as she shook her head.

"I didn't say anything." she answered. "Is this a short cut?" she asked, he looked at her.

"No, no it's not a short cut!" he exclaimed, wondering why she wasn't freaking out like all the other girls, Scarlett reached down to her bag so she could grab it in a few seconds.

"Why are you yelling?" she asked, trying to remain calm, she knew it would make him angry and mess him up.

"Because." he said as he started going faster.

"Because why?" Scarlett sounded concerned. "You shouldn't be so angry..."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" he screamed as he reached for a needle that he kept next to him as Scarlett took her gun out and pointed it to her head right as she saw the cars pass the street they had turned on. He looked over at her with his eye widened. "What are you?"

"FBI." Scarlett answered as she took the safety off the gun. "Stop the car." she said, they were bouncing up and down from the bumps in the road, he pushed his foot on the gas right before hitting a big bump and he pushed the gun out of his face, causing her to shoot it off at the wind shield and drop it. He lost his grip on the wheel and went into a tree, Scarlett reached for the door handle and opened it. He grabbed her arm before she could and injected it into her, she felt it start to hit her as she got out of the car and fell onto the ground. She heard Hotch ask her where they were, and her body felt heavy as she tried crawling away, but eventually could no longer move. Scott grabbed her gun without her knowing. Scarlett pressed the button. "Hotch," was all she could say as Scott limped over to her. He held the gun at her as he reached to grab her, Scarlett kicked him as hard as she could between his legs, the gun went off and just barely hit her as he fell on his knees, Scarlett kicked him in the face as she grabbed her gun he had dropped and tried to crawl. She heard Hotch saying into the ear piece.

"Scarlett, Where are you?" he exclaimed as he turned the car around and drove the other way.

"There!" Morgan said as they drove past the side road, Hotch put the car in reverse and then pulled in. They drove up and saw the crashed car, Scarlett was trying to hold herself up, but then fell, and the UnSub was getting up to grab her. "FBI!" Morgan said as he held his gun up and ran over to him, Hotch put the car in park and ran over to Scarlett as Morgan put handcuffs on him.

"Scarlett?" Hotch asked as he turned her over. "Call an ambulance," he told Rossi and Reid as he looked down at his sister who could barely move.

_**x x x**_

"Hey.." Scarlett said as she looked over at Hotch, who was sitting in the chair with his head in his hands, Scarlett was laying in a hospital bed, just waking up now. Hotch looked up at her.

"Scarlett.." he said. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she told him as she sat up. "What happened?" she asked, just as the doctor came in.

"You were injected with Ketamine," he told her as he read off of her chart. "In a high dosage it ends up blocking signal receptors. And you were given 1.1 milligrams." he told her.

"What's the usual dose?" Scarlett asked.

"It's used safely when it's in doses of 0.1 to 0.5." he answered, Scarlett nodded. "I'm Dr. Brownstein," he told her as he put the clip board down and walked over. "How are you feeling? Any nausea, dissyness, numbness?" he asked, Scarlett shook her head 'no' as he took out a little light. "Follow the light." he said as he moved it back and forth, then up and down. He nodded and wrote something down before tapping on her leg, knee, arm, shoulder, then elbow on both sides, then he started writing some more stuff down. "Not remembering what happened before and while you were injected with the Ketamine is normal, you should remember with time. If you're feeling okay by 10am tomorrow, we can let you go. You can eat a meal if you're feeling up to it" he told her. "Do you have any questions for me?" Scarlett glanced at Hotch and shook her head. "Okay, I will check up on you later. If you have any trouble, press that button and a nurse will be right in." he said before walking away, Scarlett looked at Hotch.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" he asked, Scarlett thought.

"I only remember you nodding at me.." Scarlett said, Hotch nodded.

"Get some rest..." he told her.

"You get some rest, what time is it anyway?"Scarlett asked, Hotch just looked at her. "All right, all right. Goodnight." she told him as she went back to sleep.

_**x x x**_

"Are you feeling okay?" Hotch asked as Scarlett began eating the pancakes.

"I'm fine. Just starving." she told him as she ate, Hotch looked down at his phone that was ringing, then looked back up at her. "Don't worry about me, go." she told him, Hotch hesitated, but nodded and walked away. He came back in 10 minutes later to Scarlett just finishing her pancakes.

"I have to go to the police department.. They don't know anything about him and need my help.." he said. "I know I was supposed to do a cognitive interview with you, but I have to ask one of the other members to do it." Scarlett nodded. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, Hotch. You need to go, that's much more important than I am right now." she told him, Hotch nodded.

"Call me if you need anything." he told her, Scarlett nodded. "I'll send someone here soon."

_**x x x**_

"Hey, Reid." Scarlett said as she walked out of the bathroom, after getting changed into her own clothing, Reid turned towards her.

"Hi," he cleared his throat. "Scarlett, how are you feeling?" he asked her, Scarlett didn't expect Reid to be the one to come over to do the interview for some reason, she mostly expected Morgan.

"Much better than I was yesterday." she said, Reid nodded. "So you're doing the cognitive interview?" she asked, Reid nodded as they both sat down.

"Close your eyes..." he told her, Scarlett shut her eyes and waited for him to say something. "You're waiting for Hotch to give you a signal, what are you doing?" he asked her, Scarlett let out a sigh.

"Watching the people walking by.. Rossi, Hotch and you directing them to the shuttle..."

"Hotch gives you the signal and what happens then." he asked, Scarlett thought.

"I started walking towards the road..." Scarlett answered, she felt as if she were actually there.

"You hear the car coming behind you, what happens after that?" Reid asked as he watched her bite her thumb nail nervously as she thought.

"He asked me if I wanted a ride, but I said 'no', and he asked again."

"So then you said 'yes', what happened when you were in the car?" Reid asked, Scarlett paused. "Did he say his name? Where he lived? Anything?" Reid asked, Scarlett sighed.

"I don't remember." she said with a sigh.

"It's okay." Reid said. "So, you got into the car..." Reid then continued, he needed answers, and you're not supposed to break the concentration. Scarlett let out a breath as she started remembering bits and pieces.

"He said his name was Scott and that he lived down the street.." Scarlett began as she then remembered. "He got upset when I asked him if it was a side road we were taking... and when I asked him why he was upset." she told him, then opened her eyes when Reid mumbled something to himself. "He was upset I wasn't freaking out, he couldn't handle it. He's used to being in control." she said, Reid nodded.

"Do you remember what happened after that?" Reid asked, Scarlett started to remember everything else and she told him what happened before they went back to the station. Reid had to convince Hotch that they would get the most out of him if they sent Scarlett in, and they did.

_**x x x**_

"Be in on time tomorrow, please. There will be meetings tomorrow about what happened." Hotch told them before walking to his office. It was only 5:15, so they all got the hint that they could go home. Scarlett caught up with him before he walked in his office.

"I have a question about the report-" she began to tell him.

"Don't worry about it. I already wrote it for you." he told her as he walked in the office, Scarlett raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know whether or not I should be grateful or angry..." she told him.

"I only did it because you need your rest. It will be the only time, though. I'll help you out on the next one if you want." he said, Scarlett nodded.

"Thanks..." Scarlett said. "What are the meetings tomorrow going to be about?" she asked, Hotch let out a sigh.

"It's protocol, Strauss is just going to ask us a few questions; basically just making sure that this was our only option. Just be honest. There's nothing to worry about." Hotch told her, Scarlett nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow at 8." he told her, she nodded and smiled before walking out.

"Hey, Scarlett," JJ said as she walked over with a pile of case files in her hands. "How are you feeling? I heard how you got the UnSub to admit what he did." she said with a smile, Scarlett laughed.

"I'm feeling much better than I did yesterday," she said, JJ smiled.

"Well, Garcia, Reid, Morgan and I are going to get a drink, do you want to join us?" she asked, Scarlett thought for a minute. She was feeling okay enough to have a drink, so she nodded.

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4: Under Control

Compromising Situations- Part Four

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. The one-shot should be up soon, Sorry it took a really long time to update! I've been really busy lately.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Please review.**

"This is the only bar in town that doesn't over-charge. And the bartenders cute." JJ said as they walked into the bar after they both got out of there cars.

"A cute bartender is always a plus." Scarlett said with a laugh, JJ slightly laughed as she opened the doors. They could both immediately feel the AC hit them, which they didn't mind. The Virginia air was sticky and humid today and everyone could tell they were in for some severe thunderstorms for the next few days.

"Hey guys," JJ said as they both walked over to Garcia and Reid.

"My dear, JJ!" Garcia exclaimed, as she got up and gave her a hug. "I didn't get a chance to see you! I had no idea you were coming back... other wise I would have called you or something.."JJ laughed.

"Rossi made sure you didn't find out, we wanted it to be a surprise." she answered, Penelope smiled.

"Well, I have to run to the little ladies room, don't let anyone take my seat." Garcia said as she walked away.

"Don't worry, I'll shoot anyone who tries to sit in it." JJ joked, Garcia nodded as JJ looked back at Reid and Scarlett. "I'm gonna grab a beer, you want one?" she asked Scarlett, who nodded as JJ walked towards the bar. Scarlett looked back at Reid, who was looking down at his beer and scratching at the cup. It was a nervous tick; he wasn't much for talking to people he didn't know very well. But what Scarlett didn't know is that once someone gets him talking, he usually doesn't shut up if he's nervous.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you before... If you're only 29, how do you have so many PhD's and B.A.'s? Doesn't it take 8 years to get a PhD?" Scarlett asked him, Reid looked up.

"This first PhD I got took me 6 years, which was Math. The other two only took 3 years, and the B.A.'s each took about a year." he said, Scarlett nodded.

"But that's 15 years right there.. you would have had to graduated high school at fift-"

"Fourteen." he said, Scarlett's eyes widened.

"What are you a genius or something?" she asked him.

"I don't consider myself one, but I do have an IQ of 187." he said, if she wasn't so conscientious of freaking him out, she would have blankly stared at him, but she just nodded.

"Nice," she said with a nod. "I've never met anyone with an IQ over 140. And they weren't half as a smart as you." she said as JJ walked over with two beers in her hand.

"Here you go..." she said. "Where's Morgan?" she asked Reid.

"Where do you think?" he asked as he pointed to the dance floor, and nodded.

"Of course." she said with a nod as she looked at Morgan, who was dancing with two girls at this time. "It's not as bad as it usually is," JJ said to Scarlett. "Usually it's about 4 or 5."

"Hello, hello. I am back from the Lou." Garcia said as she walked over and took a sip of her drink and looked over to Morgan who walked back over.

"I see you didn't wait up for us." JJ told him.

"Hey, they asked _me _to dance, I didn't wanna wait for you." Morgan said as he took a sip of his beer, JJ nodded.

"Of course." JJ said.

"You are a bitch!" a man screamed, everyone in the bar got quite and looked at him.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to please leave.." The bartender told him as she walked over to him.

"I pay for my drinks! I deserve to stay here."

"We can call you a cab." she told him.

"I don't wanna cab!" he said as he grabbed onto her arm, Morgan raised his eyebrows and immediately walked over, he can't tolerate guys like that. Ones that get so drunk and don't listen when they ask them to leave, especially ones who touch women like that.

"Hey, hey." Morgan said as he walked over, the guy looked at him. "Is there a problem here?" he asked.

"No." he spat as he let go of her arm. "But there will be."

"There will be if you don't leave like she asked you to." Morgan told him. "Unless if you'd rather continue to make a fool or yourself, than go ahead." the man just looked at him before shaking his head and turning around to walk away. Morgan looked at the bartender. "Are you okay?" she nodded as she looked behind him and her eyes widened as he turned around to face the man. He was holding a gun and before he could react the sound of a gun going off filed everyones ears. They all watch Morgan fall to the ground as JJ immediately took her gun out and pointed it to the man.

"Put the gun down." she told him, he just held the gun at her as Reid took his gun out, too. "We are with the FBI, if you do not put you're gun down I will have no choice but to shoot you." she said calmly. The man's eyes slightly widened as he dropped the gun, Reid went over to grab it as JJ still held the gun at him. When Reid got the gun, she put her gun away and walked over to Morgan along with Garcia and Scarlett.

"I'm fine." Morgan said as he held onto his arm.

"I'll call an ambulance." JJ said as she pulled her phone out and ran outside to talk.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked as he walked over.

"Yeah, make sure he stays here."Morgan said, Reid turned around and the second he did he got punched in the face.

"Hey!" Scarlett screamed before the guy did anything else to Reid. "What is wrong with you? You're in a room full of FBI Agents!" she said as she walked over to him. "Turn around and deal with your shit like a man." she told him, his head hung down, he was drunk and he just got told off by a girl. He turned around and put his hands together as Morgan threw his handcuffs to her and she put them on her.

"What happened here?" JJ asked as she walked in.

"Scarlett just told him." Garcia said with a smile.

"Do you smell that smoke?" Morgan asked, JJ raised her eyebrows. "'Cuz he just got burned."

"I'm glad to see you're doing okay."JJ said with a laugh.

_**x x x**_

"What happened last night?" Hotch asked right as Scarlett walked through the doors. Scarlett raised her eyebrows and looked over at Morgan and Reid who were both sitting in their chairs.

"Why couldn't you ask them?" she asked, Hotch just gave her the 'answer me now' look. "This guy was drunk at a bar and Morgan stepped in, he shot Morgan in the arm, JJ got the gun away from him, went to call an ambulance, Reid got punched in the face and I yelled at him." Scarlett said, Hotch just gave her a blank stare.

"I wish I didn't ask." he said, Scarlett nodded as JJ walked over to her.

"Uh, Hotch... can I talk to you in your office for a minute?"JJ asked him, Hotch nodded and smiled at Scarlett before walking over to his office with her. JJ put a piece of paper on his desk, Hotch looked up at her with a confused look after looking at the 3 names on the piece of paper that had faxing information on it.

"What are these?" he asked.

"The 3 names on the past ports I gave Emily." JJ told him, Hotch didn't know what to say, at first he was confused and had so many questions. 

"Who faxed it to you?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I would ask Garcia to trace it, but she's not coming in today.." JJ said, Hotch sighed.

"Try to get ahold of her, when you do, let me know." Hotch told her, JJ nodded. "How is that case in Massachusetts going? Did the detective call you back?"

"Yeah, he's been hounding me like crazy wondering why I haven't returned his calls. I just haven't gotten around to calling him back." JJ answered.

"Give me his number and I'll call him."

"You don't have to." JJ began, Hotch shook his head.

"Maybe if I talk to him, he'll stop calling you and we can get to the bottom of whether or not we'll be going to Massachusetts." he said, JJ nodded.

"Hotch?"JJ asked before walking out, Hotch looked at her.

"What should we do about Emily? I mean, someone could have her-" JJ began to say before hearing a knock at the door and then the door opening, they both looked over to see Scarlett standing there.

"Uh... Sorry, there's a detective from Newton, Massachusetts asking for JJ... more like demanding." Scarlett said, JJ glanced over at Hotch before walking out, leaving Scarlett and Hotch there in silence. "Sorry for interrupting... I'm gonna get back to work now," she said before walking back to her desk, looking over at the detective JJ was trying to talk to, but he was getting upset before JJ asked him to step into her office. Scarlett sat down. "Wow, he was pissed."

"Well, the FBI isn't answering his calls and he's got dead bodies showing up in his town, wouldn't you be pissed?" Morgan asked, Scarlett nodded.

"I guess so," she said. "How's your arm?"

"Not as bad as Reid's face."

"Hey," Reid croaked back. "My face is fine." he said, then thought. "Unlike yours." Scarlett couldn't help but laugh.

"That one was good." she said.

"See, now that was messed up." Morgan said.

"You said it first." Reid said.

_**x x x  
><strong>_

"More files?" Morgan asked as JJ gave each of them another pile of files. "Don't you usually give this to us after the briefing."

"We wont have the briefing this morning anymore, but we'll have one at 4." JJ told them as she gave the last pile to Reid.

"Why not?" Morgan asked.

"I have to go do something and Hotch isn't ready. See you guys later." Morgan looked over at Reid, they were both thinking the same thing. That was unlike JJ.

_**x x x**_

"JJ?" Garcia asked with a confused look as she opened the door to her apartment as JJ walked in. "I'm sick, I-I have a really bad cold and I-"

"We all take personal days." JJ said, Garcia shut the door. "I need you to do something for me.."

"What? Of course... anything."

"I need you to trace this fax number." JJ answered as she gave her the post-it note, Garcia put her glasses on and looked at the number and then looked at her.

"You came all the way over here for me to trace a fax number? Couldn't you get Kevin or someone else to do it?" Penelope asked. "Why do you need me to?"

"Because- Garcia, Just do it!" JJ said, she didn't mean to snap the way she did but she couldn't help it, Garcia's eyes widened. "Please..."she said as she let out a sigh

"Okay..." Garcia said as she walked into her room and opened her lap top to get the information. JJ sat on the couch and let out sigh. Garcia came back out a few minutes later with a page printed. "This is where it came from.." she said as JJ stood up and grabbed it from her, JJ nodded.

"Okay, thanks..." she said as she turned towards the door. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Penelope." JJ said, Garcia nodded.

"Can you tell me what it's for?" Garcia asked, JJ sighed.

"When I know I can let you know..." JJ said before walking out.

_**x x x**_

"You spilt it on your tie" Scarlett laughed as Reid looked down at the tiny bit of coffee and whipped cream he spilt on his tie. During their lunch they went to get coffee and they gave him whipped cream by accident, he wasn't too happy. Reid raised his eyebrows.

"Smooth." Morgan said as he walked by him and further down the sidewalk. Reid groaned.

"Here," Scarlett said as she handed him a napkin she grabbed, Reid grabbed it and wiped off his shirt, but it didn't come off.

"Damn." Reid said as he kept trying.

"Just take your tie off and it'll be fine," Scarlett suggested as she held the door open of him.

"Can you hold this for a minute?" he asked as he handed her his coffee as they caught the elevator Morgan was on and Reid took his tie off, Morgan just looked at him and chuckled. "Shut up." Reid retorted as he put his tie in his bag and grabbed the coffee from Scarlett and the doors opened. They stepped out and saw JJ and Hotch rushing towards the elevator.

"Everything okay?" Morgan asked.

"We've got a situation." Hotch said as they both got into the elevator.

"You need help?" Morgan asked, JJ and Hotch both shook their heads as the door shut. "I wonder what that was about.." he said, Reid just shook his head and walked to his desk, Scarlett shrugged and walked towards hers. Morgan shrugged and walked over to his. _They've got it under control._


	5. Chapter 5: Bets & Profiling

Compromising Situations- Part Five

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait.. This is probably the amount of time you'll have to wait for a while and I'm sorry for that!**

**I hope you like this part. That one-shot for 'SSA-Funbar' is in the works and should be up soon.**

**Check out my story 'Scandalous Affairs' I think you'll like it :]**

**In this part, the '_x x x' _breakers is just like a MEANWHILE: Back at the BAU thing. So this is all happening simultaneously!**

**PLEASE read and review!**

Hotch nodded at JJ as they both stood with their shoulders leaning against the wall on either side of the door with their guns held close to them. JJ nodded as she reached her hand forward and opened the door, Hotch went in first, followed by JJ. Hotch went to the left and JJ went to the right.

"Clear." Hotch said from the other room, JJ saw a man on the ground with airbrushed blood spatter on the wall next to him, she went over to see if he still had a pulse.

"Shit." JJ mumbled as Hotch walked over. "Clear." she said as she let out a sigh and stood up, they both looked at the fax machine that was sitting on the desk.

_**x x x**_

"You are so going to fall." Scarlett scoffed as she read through the case file.

"I've got it covered." Morgan said simply as he leaned back further on his chair that had **wheels **attached to it as he tried to balance a pencil on his nose, the pencil part wasn't as difficult as the balancing on two legs of a wheeling chair.

"Okay then.." Scarlett said as she flipped the page in her case file.

"She's right, the angle you're at is about-" Reid looked up. "78 degrees, if you get to about 81 degrees your weight will cause the chair to tilt, but considering there are wheels on that chair, I'd say you have until about 79." Reid said, as he was saying that, Morgan went backwards a little more, and as if like clockwork, Morgan's chair slipped backwards with a 'whoa' escaping from his mouth as he tried to grab onto anything he could grab. The other people in the bullpen looked at him, along with people that were walking by as he quickly got back up and sat back down as if nothing happened, Scarlett laughed and opened her mouth.

"Don't you dare." Morgan told her with a completely straight face.

_**x x x**_

"His finger prints are all over the fax machine and no one else's." JJ said as she walked over to Hotch after the Forensic crew came in and dusted for prints and what-not.

"Well, we know _he _didn't send them willingly. He's unemployed and has a drinking problem." Hotch said as he starred off, JJ looked at him.

"What is it, Hotch?" Hotch looked at her. "You know who it is?" she asked him.

"We both do." Hotch answered.

_**x x x**_

"Two words starting with..." Morgan began to say as he paused. "Crap I forgot the words."

"That doesn't happen to me." Reid bragged.

"Is this really what you guys do when Hotch isn't here?" Scarlett asked with her eyebrows raised as she looked at the two. They both looked at her.

"Why? You gonna tell?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, right, I'm gonna tell Hotch. And then listen to him bitch and moan about how I should have made you do your work? Yeah right."Scarlett answered as she flipped through another case file.

"Are you the type of sister who would have no problem telling us embarrassing things Hotch did growing up?"Morgan asked, Reid perked up, any dirt they could get on Hotch would be amazing for them. Not to go public with it, just to be able to get out of the dirty work he doesn't want to do.

"Not to his co-workers." Scarlett answered, Morgan chuckled.

"What about his friends?" he asked, Scarlett raised her eyebrows as she looked at him. "What? We're not his friends all of a sudden?"

"Like I said, you're his co-workers. But considering you basically live with each other, you're _like _his friends. But even then, he wouldn't want me telling his _friends _something embarrassing. Besides, by the time I was born, Hotch was already 18 and out of the house." she told them.

"And how old are you?" Morgan asked.

"20-" Scarlett began. "I wont fall for that one." Morgan chuckled.

"Really, how old are you?" Reid asked her, Scarlett looked at him. "On average, Agent are 30 to 37 years old at the time of enrollment as a Probationary Agent in the FBI." he said, Scarlett's eyes slightly widened as she glanced at Morgan.

"There are a lot more statistics in that whacked out little brain of his." Morgan said, Reid disregarded that comment.

"80% of statistics are made up." Reid began.

"I know that, you tell me that every day."

"No I don't."

"What's your point?" Morgan asked.

"I only say the facts. Not statistics." Reid said, Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Is this an every day thing? Or are you just doing this because I'm here?" Scarlett asked, They both looked at her.

"Yes it happens every day." Morgan said as he looked at his case file.

"So I take it you guys aren't best friends?" she asked.

"_Best friends _is a strong term." Reid said.

"So is friends." Morgan said as he glared at Reid, who glared at him first.

"Please tell me you're joking." Scarlett said.

"We're not." Reid said as he shirted in his seat. "I hate him." Scarlett raised her eyebrows as Morgan scoffed, then she realized what was going on.

"You guys are really good actors. You almost had me there for a second." Scarlett said, Reid and Morgan exchanged a glance as Morgan groaned.

"I told you," Reid said with a smirk. "10 dollars."

"Fine, fine," Morgan groaned as he handed over a 10 dollar bill.

"You guys bet on if I would believe that you guys hated each other?" Scarlett asked them, Reid smiled as he put the 10 dollar bill in his pocket.

"I told him you'd figure it out in less than 20 minutes." Reid said, Scarlett raised her eyebrows.

"When did you have that bet?"

"When you went to the bathroom, 10 minutes ago." Morgan answered, Scarlett nodded.

"And how long did you think it would take me to realize?" she asked him.

"Eh, 40-45 minutes. I figured after that fight we'd just give each other the silent treatment and you'd catch on eventually." he answered.

"And you were wrong." Reid said, Morgan glanced over at him.

"Are you kidding me? You're not gonna let this go now? It was 10 dollars, whoop-de-do. Do you really think I care _that _much about 10 dollars?"

"You're still wrong."

"Shut up." Morgan retorted.

"You really think I'm gonna fall for that, _again_?" Scarlett asked. They both looked at her.

"Damn."Morgan sighed as he gave Reid another 10 dollars.

"Again? Really?"Scarlett asked, Reid nodded.

"If you mean I just won 20 dollars from Morgan, then yes, yes I did." Reid said, Morgan chuckled and shook his head, letting Reid have his moment.

"Okay, Mr. Smarty pants. Profile me." Scarlett said as she looked at him, Reid looked at her as he put his wallet away, Morgan's eyes were raised, anticipating what would happen. "Did you not hear me over all that gloating?" Scarlett asked after he didn't say anything for a few minutes, Reid cleared his throat.

"I heard you..." he said.

"All right, then I bet you 10 dollars that you can't profile me."

_**x x x**_

"What do we do?" JJ asked Hotch, fully aware of the situation and who it was, Hotch sighed as he thought, what could they do? Then he got it as he started walking to the car.

"We get cleared to fly you out to find her and bring her back here." Hotch told her, JJ's eyes slightly widened as she followed him to the car.

"You want _me _to fly _out _to the three different places _she _can be and bring her back here? If she finds out that he's after her again, she'll do the same thing she did before." JJ said to him as they got in the car.

"Whose to say he's not already on his way to find her?" he asked her, JJ looked at him, he could tell he scared her. "And that's why we have to stay one step ahead of him." Hotch said, JJ looked at him. "Where's the piece of paper he faxed us?" he asked her, JJ pulled it out. "What are the names on it and where are the past ports for?" JJ looked at him. "I know you're the only one that's supposed to know, but I don't think we have any other choice right now." he said, JJ nodded.

"Anya Sokov, Russia; Jaime Brun, France; and Eva Esposito, Italy." JJ told him, he nodded. "How does that help?" she asked him.

"The order it was written in. He would want us to think he's going to the name he's written first, but he knows we wouldn't automatically assume that. So we would think he we go to the last one, which is in Italy."

"Okay, so I go there first?" she asked him.

"No, because when you think about it, France is geographically first, then Italy, then Russia."

"Would he really go to them in order like that?"she asked him.

"Which is exactly why he'd go to Russia first." he said, JJ raised her eyebrows and thought.

"So I go to Russia, then France, then Italy?" she asked, Hotch nodded.

"Exactly. The same order her wrote it down in."

_**x x x**_

"I'll start with you're age." Reid said after he had given in to profiling her, it wasn't because he wanted the money, not that at all. He had been profiling her that whole time; just by the way she acted. This made him think that hopefully she would then profile her, he was always up for that type of challenge. "You have sun damage on your face, freckles, which is because you have fair skin. Which means you're probably Irish. I would say about 72% Irish, 20% French and 18% Italian. You're more comfortable around boys than you are girls, and when you were a teenager you had mostly guy friends. That's because of something that happened in middle school between you and a former friend. You were also quick to agree with Morgan's plan of putting you in the field, even though you knew how dangerous it was. You're willing to risk your life for someone you don't even know. Which means your in the right line of work." he said, Scarlett nodded.

"Nice going, but you missed a very important thing-" she began to say.

"Your father passed away when you were 1." Reid continued. "You never had a real father figure in your life, however, when your mom was working, your other brother helped take care of you. Which is why you have a stronger relationship with him than you do with Hotch, but you with that could be different." Reid said, Scarlett looked at him, he was completely right. Reid hesitated at first to mention that part, he wasn't sure how it would go with her, Morgan looked at the two of them as Scarlett smiled and handed him a 10 dollar bill.

"You really are a genius." she said as she pulled herself to her desk and opened a case file.

_**x x x**_

"You packed everything I told you, right?."he asked JJ as she got into the car after they stopped at her house, JJ nodded. "You'll be there for a while." he told her. "You're also taking the jet there."

"But what if you guys need it for a case?"

"It's faster than any other jet."

"I'm going to be gone for more than a day, what if a case comes up?" JJ asked him.

"The case can wait." Hotch said, JJ sighed. "Call me if you need anything, or if anything goes wrong. I called Robert Burg and requested some assistance. He said 4 CIA Agents will be waiting at each location for him _after _you leave. They will be waiting for my order to go in, as far as their concerned, their only taking orders from their boss. They have no idea who Emily Prentiss or the 3 other people are." he told her, JJ nodded as he parked the car. "I've already told the pilot where to go. You should be to Russia in about 7 hours. The plane leaves 2 hours later. You should be in France 2 and a half hours after that. You have 2 hours to get back before it leaves for Italy and should be there 1 hour and 45 minutes later. That all depends on where Emily is though, the second you get her is the second you bring her to the safe house a stay with her, do you understand that?"Hotch and her talked about the safe house and where it was as they were driving.

"Yes." JJ said with a nod.

"You ready?" he asked her, JJ nodded.

"What are you going to tell everyone else I'm doing?" JJ asked him.

"Don't worry about it, I have it handled."

"Are you sure?" JJ asked, Hotch nodded as she got out of the car. "Hotch?" JJ asked as she turned towards him. "Why am I the one doing this?" she asked. "I know you and I are the only ones that know, but why not you? I'm not saying I don't want to, but you'd usually be the one to jump right in and do this..." she said.

"Because," Hotch told her. "He thinks we're bringing her back here and I need to be here when he comes."


	6. Chapter 6: Compromising Situation

Compromising Situations- Part Six

**Authors Note: I hardly got any reviews last chapter.. and even before that I was thinking of stopping writing this.**

**So, the one shot SSA-Funbar won is now up and I've decided I'll write another person a one shot.**

**I have 42 Reviews now, so I'll say the 68th reviewer gets a one-shot! I'll message the 50th review, if it's an anonymous reviewer, I will go onto the next person I can message.**

**I wont carry this on to the next chapter if I don't get 50 reviews, just letting you know!**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Scarlett asked as she walked into Hotch's office the next day at around 9:30AM. Hotch looked up from his desk.

"Sure.." he said as she walked in and shut the door. "Is everything all right?" he asked her.

"I was going to ask you the same question..." Scarlett said as she sat down, Hotch squinted his eyebrows in confusion, wondering why she asked that because he was completely oblivious to what happened the other day because he knew there was no way she could know. "You've been acting different lately.. and JJ's gone, suddenly she's not here anymore and it doesn't make sense." Hotch looked at her, he suspected she would be confused, along with everyone else on the team.

"I can see why you're confused or concerned. But this does not concern you. It concerns JJ." Hotch said, Scarlett knew that's what the answer would be, and that's why she was so hesitant about asking her in the first place. She let out a sigh.

"Okay, well, the last time I checked, this was some sort of a team. And two members of the team don't go on a separate case the rest team doesn't know about. I don't know what is going on, but it doesn't seem like it's something worth keeping from your team. And I'm not even talking about _me, _I'm talking about Morgan and Reid." Scarlett told him. Hotch knew her, Scarlett always liked to stand off with her authority figures, but only when she felt it was worth while. Hotch let out a sigh.

"This is separate from the team, Scarlett. You have to understand that." he said, Scarlett nodded.

"Of course it is." Scarlett said with a nod. Hotch could tell she was being sarcastic, he let out another sigh as his cellphone started to ring, he looked at the caller ID.

"I have to take this."he told her, Scarlett nodded.

"When you're finished keeping secrets, let me know." she said as she walked away, Hotch let out sigh as he put the phone to his ear when she walked out.

_**x x x**_

JJ looked behind her as she walked up the unfamiliar steps to the house, she knocked on the door, waiting a few minutes, she knocked again. She waited again, nothing. She got the address from the C.I.A, who, normally she never trusted. Gideon told them never to trust what any of them said, but she knew she wouldn't get through this without their help. She looked around behind her again, then walked over to a window. The house looked spick and span, like no one lived there, but she had to make sure. She walked back to the door, took a step back and kicked the door in.

After checking around the house, she wasn't there. So she called Hotch.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice was lower than normal.

"She wasn't here, there's no money in her bank account either. But there's some in the bank account in Italy and France. I'm heading back to the plane." JJ said.

"Thanks. Call me when you have any other information." he said, then she hung up and let out a sigh.

"Where are you Emily?" she asked under her breath.

_**x x x**_

Hotch hung up the phone after talking to the men that were waiting for his signal. He let out a sigh as someone knocked on the door, he wished he didn't have to do this.

"Come in." he said as Rossi walked in the room.

"It's 10:15." Rossi told him, Hotch looked at the time, he didn't realize how late it's gotten, he stood up. "Would you like to tell me what's going on? Going on a case without the rest of the ream is a little suspicious." he said, Hotch let out a sigh.

"You know I can't tell you, we've been through this before." Hotch said, Rossi nodded. He was the only one on the team that fully understood _why _he couldn't tell him. The governments secrets.

"I know." Rossi told him. "If you need help, though. Just let me know..." he said as he walked towards the door, then he paused. "I suppose this has something to do with Prentiss' _death_?" Rossi asked, Hotch let out a sigh and nodded. He knew Rossi was wise, and smart enough to figure it out, and he was just about there. Rossi nodded as he opened the door and walked out, Hotch following.

"2 woman in their early 20s have been brutally murdered in Traverse, Michigan and found dumped in the grass on Route 31. The second woman was reported missing 2 days before being found, the other woman, was reported missing 1 day before being found. They were each kept for 2 days and they show signs that they were tied up and beaten. Kaylie Shaw was taking a jog when she didn't come home, their parents called the police. She's 19 years old, and fits the victimology. We have 36 hours to find her before she's murdered." Hotch told the team quickly, with the pictures as visuals. Morgan opened his mouth to say something, but Hotch cut him off. "The jets ready to take off in 10 minutes. Don't be late." he said as he pressed the button on the remote to take the pictures off the screen, they all headed out the door, slightly confused. "Morgan, can I speak to you for a moment?" Hotch asked, Morgan nodded as he stepped back and let everyone leave. "I have to stay behind and work on something.. can you take over for this case?" he asked, Morgan was confused. _Does this have anything to do with JJ being gone? _He wondered and wanted the answer for, but he just nodded.

"Yeah."

"I will be doing JJ's job with communication right now, if you have something you'd usually call her for, call me." he said, Morgan nodded. "Call if you need anything."

"You too." Morgan told him as he walked away, slipping that in because he knew something was up, they all did.

_**x x x**_

JJ let out a sigh as she knocked on the door, mumbling to herself. _Please answer. _She mumbled. The door opened a few seconds later, JJ let out a sigh of relief.

"Who are you?" the women asked that was standing at the door, JJ put her hood down. She looked at JJ and quickly pulled her into the house. "What are you doing here?" Emily exclaimed as she shut the door behind her. It was dark and the light was barely shinning through.

"Someone sent me a fax of all the identities I gave you... we think it's Doyle." JJ told her, Emily put her hand on her forehead.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous for you to be here. You have to go, now." Emily said as she walked towards the door. "Oh god..." Emily mumbled.

"What?" JJ asked.

"We have to go." Emily said.

"What?" JJ asked.

"NOW!" Emily screamed as she pushed JJ to run towards the back door. Emily heard something clank behind her, she already knew the sound of that, she immediately grabbed JJ and threw her on the ground with her two seconds before a blast came from behind them. They both felt things come flying at them, JJ coughed as Emily looked behind them. "We have to run, now." Emily said as she pushed herself up, JJ did the same as she ran towards the back door and got out. The smoke was still clearing and no one could see them. "Are you okay?" Emily asked as they walked quickly to her garage.

"I'm fine... was that Doyle?" JJ asked, Emily shook her head.

"No, it's not Doyle. I know Doyle. He wouldn't have done that," Emily said as she opened the side door and walked in.

"A ferrari?" JJ asked with her eyebrows raised.

"What? I gotta get around."she said.

"In a ferrari?"

"Can we get over the fact that I have a ferrari, because those guys are gonna come in here any second and kill you, then attempt to kill me." Emily said, JJ gave her a blank stare. "That's what I thought." she said as she opened her door, JJ got in as she opened the garage and started the car.

"HEY!" one of the guys said as they started shooting at the car from behind them, Emily groaned as she drove out, them chasing behind her. Emily slammed on the breaks.

"What are you doing?" JJ exclaimed.

"This." Emily said as she switched gears and looked behind her before backing up, causing them to go over the trunk of the car, then slide off as she hit the breaks again and then drove off. "Okay, so what are you doing here?"

"How can you just bounce back from that? They just tried to kill us!"

"I know..." Emily said. "I noticed them following me earlier and I was about to leave and go to Italy. That's why I transferred the money over." Then she got back on track to what she had asked before. "Why are you here? Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be here."

"I know, Hotch sent me... he thought Doyle would go there because he would probably think we'd go there..."

"Well, he was wrong about that." Emily said with a sigh. "Doyle's not after me anymore." Emily told her, JJ squinted her eyebrows. "The CIA is."

_**x x x**_

"This isn't out regular jet..." Reid commented as he walked onto the plane after Morgan.

"The other jet is being repaired." Rossi lied. And he sure was good at it, and quick on his feet to answer. Everyone sat down.

"Where's Hotch?" Scarlett asked, Morgan looked down at his case file.

"He can't join us on this case." he answered. "I'm the acting chief for this case." he said.

"Well this team just keeps getting smaller and smaller, doesn't it?" Rossi mumbled, Morgan glanced up at him before taking a breath.

"So, let's run it over again." he agreed with Rossi, he felt their team was slightly under powered because of the two members that weren't working this case.

"This UnSub is attracted to brunettes that are 19 to 21. Which could represent a woman who has broken his heart somehow. Could be a former lover, mother or sister." Rossi mentioned.

"Where is he abducting them again?" Scarlett asked.

"The Cali Miller was last known to be going to the movies, which she did every Thursday night. Therese Hanson was leaving work, and the latest was jogging."

"These are all things they do on a schedule. He must be following them before hand." She said with a shrug.

"It says here that they were well taken care of- besides being beaten and tied down, they were dumped with brand new clothes and were all dressed a certain way, we're most likely dealing with an UnSub who has recently lost someone who these girls portray." Reid said with a nod.

_**x x x**_

"You vile, inconsiderate, unstealthy jackass!"

"It's nice to talk to you again, too, Emily." Hotch said into the phone, although, he was expecting JJ to be the one he was talking to, and he expected this from Emily once she found out.

"I can't believe you would but JJ in this situation. I can handle myself." Emily said.

"I know, Emily, but we had no other choice if Doyle-"

"Doyle isn't the one trying to kill me, Hotch, it's the CIA. There's a mole who found out every place I live. And you just put JJ in so much danger by sending her to get me."

That was something Hotch was NOT expecting, he didn't know how to respond.

He put everyone in a compromising situation.


	7. Chapter 7: What Friends Do

Compromising Situations- Part Seven

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews, sorry for the LONG wait. Time slipped away from me.**

**I hope you like it.**

**This is the last part... I know it came fast, I just decided it would be out of the blue.**

**Please review :]**

"I'm sorry.. if it was Doyle I'd be right about what he'd do." Hotch told her, Emily sighed.

"Well, it's not and now I don't know what I can do, they knew someone would come get me and considering they sent it to JJ, they want to kill her too." Emily said. "And you, you and JJ are the only people who know I'm a live and if you're dead and so am I, no one knows a thing. It's part of their plan, Hotch."

"What can I do?" Hotch asked, he felt extremely guilty.

"Right now, nothing. But we can't talk to you for a while because they'll be tracing this phone, we have to get rid of it. Call you when I can." Emily said before hanging up the phone, Hotch let out a sigh as he rubbed his head.

_**x x x**_

"What do we do now?"Scarlett asked as they walked towards the SUV.

"There's nothing we can do, they asked us to leave." Morgan told her as they got into the car right as his phone started to ring. "Talk to me," he said as he answered the phone as the four of them got in the SUV. "Really? Alright... thanks." Morgan said as he shut the phone. "One of the victims are from Indiana." Morgan said as he got out of the car, so did everyone else.

"What does that mean?" Scarlett asked.

"The case is federal because it crossed state lines." Reid told her as they walked in.

"Officer Jackson," Morgan said as they walked in his office.

"I thought I told you guys to leave." he told them.

"One of the victims were taken from Fort Wayne, Indiana. We're taking this case over." he said, the officer looked at them in shock. "We'll give you all the information we learn and you can make the arrest." it was something Hotch would do, the last thing Morgan wanted was for Hotch to be pissed at him.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because that's how our team works." Morgan said before they got to work.

_**x x x**_

"Bye guys," Scarlett said as they walked through the glass doors, Scarlett let out a sigh as she looked up in Hotch's office, then walked over. "Hey..." she said as she opened the door, Hotch looked up at her.

"How did the case go?"

"Good... we saved the girl." Scarlett said, Hotch nodded. "It's late, are you going home soon?" she asked, it was only 6:45, but they usually got off around 5.

"Uh, I have to stay a little later.. do you mind getting Jack at daycare for me and spending the night? I'm not sure how late I'll be." he told her, Scarlett nodded.

"Is everything okay?" she didn't want to be as nosy as she was earlier, but she could tell something was wrong.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He told her. "I was planning on taking Jack out to eat Saturday night, if you're not busy you can join us."

"Yeah.. thanks... I'll see you later." Scarlett said as she walked out of his office. Hotch let out a sigh and thought about what Emily and JJ could be doing, hoping they were okay.

_**x x x**_

"What did they say?" JJ asked as Emily walked back into the room, Emily broke the prepaid phone in half and threw it in the garbage.

"They don't know who it is, and I have permission to kill who ever it is." she told her, JJ nodded. "There's a safe house I can drop you off-"

"Emily, I'm not leaving you, I was forced to last time; and I'm not doing it this time."JJ said, Emily let out a sigh.

"JJ, this is really dangerous, I-"

"I'm going with you." she told her, Emily let out a sigh as she looked down.

_**x x x**_

"Hey, Jack!" Scarlett said as he hugged her. "How was your day?"she asked as she held his hand as they walked out to the car.

"Good." he said with a smile. "I made a dog in art out of tissue paper!" he exclaimed as he got in her car.

"Really? That's awesome. Are you hungry?"Scarlett asked, Jack nodded. "What do you think we should get?" she asked as she pulled out of the parking lot. "Maybe some pizza?"

"Yeah!" Jack exclaimed, Scarlett laughed as she pulled out.

_**x x x**_

Hotch knew there were millions of other things he should have been doing. Being with Jack was one. Wishing he had gone instead of JJ. If anything happened to either of them he didn't think he'd be able to forgive himself, ever.

_**x x x**_

"I really appreciate this-"

"Emily, don't try to talk me out of this again. I'm already in the car."JJ cut Emily off, who let out a sigh.

"I know," she sighed. "Thank you." Emily said, JJ looked at her. "For being such a good friend, I just feel like I'd be a horrible friend if I let you do this."

"I'm doing this regardless if you want me to or not, Emily. We're friends. This is what friends do." JJ said as Emily switched gears.'

"Friends risk their lives for each other?"

"Best friends do, Emily. We've known each other for, what, 5 years? I would risk my life for you."JJ said, Emily sighed.

"Do me a favor then?" she asked, JJ nodded. "The seat in the back lifts up, there's a couple guns in there." JJ gave her a confused look. "More like 5 or 6." Emily said with a shrug.

_**x x x**_

"You gotta take a bath, and since you don't have school tomorrow, you can stay up until 9."Scarlett told Jack after they got finished eating.

"Can we watch a movie Aunt Scarlett?" he asked her.

"Yes, but you have to take a bath first." Scarlett said, Jack pouted.

"Okay."he said. "Wait, aunt Scarlett!" he said, she turned around and looked at him. "What's what?" he asked as he pointed down at her shirt.

"What?" she asked as she looked, Jack moved his fingers up and hit her in the nose, Scarlett opened her mouth and laughed as she grabbed his hand. "Next time you do that, I'll bite your little fingers off." Jack laughed. "Now go get ready for your bath silly goose."

_**x x x**_

By the time 11pm rolled around, Hotch was working on case files that JJ would normally be working on, the same went for the next 3 hours, before he knew it, his head was on the desk and he was fast asleep. He never fell asleep at work, sure, he'd stay late, but he never just fell asleep.

"You know you should really get some sleep." he heard as he picked his head up to see JJ and Emily standing in the doorway, he let out a sigh of relief.

**I know it's short. But I hope you like it :]**


End file.
